dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Door
Details *'Title:' 비밀의 문 - 의궤 살인사건 / Bimilui Moon - Uigwe Salinsageon *'Also known as:' Secret Door: Uigwe Murder Case *'Genre:' Historical, political, mystery, melodrama, thriller, action *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Sep-22 to 2014-Dec-09 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Secret Door OST Synopsis A historical drama about the conflict between father King Young Jo, who wished to strengthen the King′s rule, and his son Crown Prince Sado, who dreamt of making his country one where all are equal. This drama will tell the discovery of the truth behind the mystery surrounding Sado's death which was sentenced to death by his own father King Young Jo. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Han Suk Kyu as King Young Jo *Lee Je Hoon as Lee Sun, later Crown Prince Sado **Jo Yun Ho as young Lee Sun **Yang Ohn Yoo as young Lee Sun **Lee Ho Joon (이호준) as young Lee Sun *Kim Yoo Jung as Seo Ji Dam (ep 1-13) **Yoon So Hee as adult Ji Dam (ep 14-end) *Park Eun Bin as Lady Hye Kyung of Hong clan *Kim Min Jong as Na Chul Joo *Kim Chang Wan as Kim Taek *Lee Won Jong as Park Moon Soo ;Crown Prince Sado's people *Choi Won Young as Chae Je Gong *Kang Seo Joon as Min Woo Sup *Kwon Hae Hyo as Seo Kyoon *Suh Joon Young as Shin Heung Bok *Choi Jae Hwan as Heo Jung Woon ;Government Officials *Kim Myung Gook as Hong Bong Han *Jang Hyun Sung as Hong Gye Hee *Kim Ha Kyoon as Kim Sang Ro *Uhm Hyo Sup as Min Baek Sang *Jung Moon Sung as Byun Jong In *Jung Gyu Soo as Yang Soon Man *Jun Gook Hwan as Lee Jong Sung *Kim Seung Wook as Jo Jae Ho *Baek Seung Hyun as Shin Chi Woon *?? as Yoo Soo Won *?? as Yoon Ji *?? as Lee Ha Jing *?? as Shim Jung Yun ;Court Ladies and Byul Gam *Son Byung Ho as Kim Sung Ik *Park Hyun Sook as Court Lady Choi *Kim Kang Hyun as Eunuch Jang *Kim Mi Ran (김미란) as Court Lady Kim *Lee Mi Young (이미영) as Court Lady Min *Kim Tae Hoon as Kang Pil Jae *Lee Won Jae as Kang Seo Won *Choi Won Hong as Uhm Jae Sun ;Royal Family *?? as Lady Young Bin of Lee clan *Ha Seung Ri as Queen Jung Soon of Kim clan *Lee Sul (이설) as Moon Sook Ui *Kim Woo Suk as young Lee San, later King Jung Jo **Lee Da Hyun, Kim Dan Yool as child Lee San **Lee Je Hoon as adult Lee San / King Jung Jo ;People in Boo Yong Jae *Park Hyo Joo as Woon Shim *Kim Bo Ryung (김보령) as Choon Wol ;Geom Gye (Sword Society) *Jung Wook as Heuk Pyo *Yoon Choong (윤충) as Jang Sam *Ji Sang Hyuk (지상혁) as Lee Sa ;Others *Park So Eun (박소은) as Shin Go Eun *Kim Young Sun as Heung Bok's mother *Kim Han Joon (김한준) as Missionary Choi *Kim Jae Chul (김재철) as Missionary Jung *Kim Hyun (김현) as Painter Jang *Yoon Seo Hyun as Chun Seung Se *?? as Seo Jik Soo *?? as inn owner *Jin Hyun Kwang (진현광) as chief of royal guard *Kwak Hee Sung as Kim Moo *Lee Won Geun as Kim Moon *Jo Woo Jin as Lee Dal Sung *Min Joon Hyun as Jung Chang Ui *Kang Dong Yup as Poong *Yoo Jae Geun (유재근) as Woon *Kim Kwang Tae (김광태) as Rwe *Kim Jung Hak as Jang Hwi Ryang *Kim Kwang In as Kim Han Goo *Song Yong Tae as So Ho Gye *Lee Yong Jik (이용직) as Song Gwi *Jang In Sup as Jang Dong Gi *Baek Chul Min as Lee Gyo *Park Dae Kyu Production Credits *'Production Company:' Paulownia (폴로니아) *'Chief Producer:' Choi Moon Suk *'Producer:' Lee Young Joon, Lee Sang Min (이상민) *'Director:' Kim Hyung Shik *'Screenwriter:' Yoon Sun Joo Recognitions *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actor for Full Length Drama (Lee Je Hoon) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Je Hoon) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Kim Yoo Jung) Episode Ratings See Secret Door/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Historical Category:Political Category:Mystery Category:Melodrama Category:Thriller Category:Action